Clarence: 20 Years Later
'''Clarence: 20 Years Later '''is the 1 hour special of Clarence Continuation. The events of this special take place 20 years after the events of Growing Up, in which Clarence and his friends graduate from Prescott High and go out to pursue their dreams and live in the real world. Where Are Clarence and His Friends Now?/Characters That Appear in this Special The Trio Clarence Wendle - Clarence is still the fun-loving and carefree person he was before, but he does have a more serious side that he seemed to lack as a child. As an adult, Clarence works as the head of kitchen at Rough Riders Chicken, and snacks on the food while preparing it for customers. However, he does believe in consumer happiness, and doesn't eat the food in the kitchen very often. He is unmarried, as well as single, and still lives with his parents Mary and Chad, who are now married. Jeffery "Jeff" Randell - Jeff has grown to be a very handsome man, and sports a stubble beard that he often shaves to make himself look youthful. As an adult, Jeff works as the CEO of a large business enterprise known as Big Idea Enterprise. He takes his job as CEO seriously, and often gets on to his fellow co-workers when they mess something up. Besides having an important business to keep in tact, Jeff also has a family to care for. He is married to Kimby Springfellow, and together the couple have a child; a daughter named Amber. While scrolling through the radio one day on his way home from work, he heard a new song by the now 30-40 year old Bobcat Girls. This took him back to when he was a child, always listening to their music and obsessing over the beauty of Hannah, his favorite member. He decides to purchase tickets for him and a few of his childhood friends to see them in concert for the very last time, as this was their final live show after nearly 20 years of making music. According to Kimby, Jeff used to date Darlie when they were in college. However, this was only for a brief period of time. Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski - As an adult, Sumo works at an auto repair shop and gets paid by his retired father on a weekly basis. He (Sumo) is still a scrappy individual and often picks fights with people. He is married to Kayla with whom he has 4 children with; 2 sons named Trevor and Winston, and 2 daughters named Farah and Ella. Clarence's Other Friends Belson Noles - Belson lives a rather lonely and unfulfilling lifestyle. He moved out of his mother's house after graduating high school and receives frequent calls from her, which he finds annoying. He currently lives alone in a multi-complex apartment, which he pays $200 a month for. Nathan Wilbrough - As an adult, Nathan is a professional bodybuilder and wrestler. He is married to Amy Shtuzger, and has a son. Dustin Conway - As an adult, Dustin is a karate teacher. He is married to Rita. He is one of Jeff's friends that went with him to the final Bobcat Girls concert. Percy Dahmer - Percy has lost some weight since graduating high school. As an adult, Percy works at Rough Riders Chicken alongside Clarence. He lives with his mother since his father died in a car accident. He has a girlfriend named Sadie whom he speaks with over a long distance. Chelsea Keezeekoni - Chelsea is no longer the girl who is grossed out by boys, as she finds many guys attractive. Despite this, she is still into creepy stuff. As an adult, Chelsea works part time at the Aberdale Mall, where she sells band t-shirts, Dracula fragrance, and spider jewelry. She reunites with childhood sweetheart Link while working there, as he applied for a job as cashier, without the knowledge that she would be working there. They eventually get back together and get married 2 months later. Kimberly "Kimby" Springfellow - Kimby has grown into a beautiful young lady. As an adult, Kimby is a cosmetologist and occasional artist. She is married to Jeff Randell, and has one child with him; a daughter named Amber. Courtlin - As an adult, Courtlin is a professional makeup artist. She has a boyfriend named Dennis. Malessica - As an adult, Malessica is an entomologist. She is dating Camden. Breehn Wellington - As an adult, Breehn is a college professor. He is married to a woman named Lila. He is one of Jeff's friends that went with him to the final Bobcat Girls concert. Orion Barnes - As an adult, Orion is an astronomer. She's also still a bookworm. She is married to a guy named Michael. Camden Golightly - As an adult, Camden works at the Aberdale Pharmacy. He is dating Malessica. Julien - Julien's profession is not known. He is married to a woman named Maya. Emilio - As an adult, Emilio is a director. He is married to a woman named Sandra. He is one of Jeff's friends that went with him to the final Bobcat Girls concert. Coco - As an adult, Coco is a professional writer. She is married to Brady Brown. Reed - Reed's profession as well as relationship status is unknown. Darlie - As an adult, Darlie is a professional DJ. It is revealed by Kimby that she (Darlie) and Jeff dated briefly while they were in college. She is currently dating Try. Vu - Unknown. Brady Brown - As an adult, Brady has finally found true happiness. He is a professional stand-up comedian and is married to Coco. He is one of Jeff's friends that went with him to the final Bobcat Girls concert. Mavis - As an adult, Mavis is a massage therapist. Her relationship status is unknown. Rita - As an adult, Rita is a professional skateboarder. She is married to Dustin Conway. Alison - As an adult, she works with Chelsea at the Aberdale Mall. She is engaged to a guy named Eli. Try - As an adult, Try is a professional basketball player. He is dating Darlie. Samuel - As an adult, Samuel owns a farm. He is single. Link Malial - After graduating high school, Link tried get into the NBA, with no success. As he struggled to find a job, he soon found an advertisement in the newspaper that advertised a job offering at the Aberdale Mall. He eventually gets a job there as a cashier, not knowing that his childhood sweetheart Chelsea would be working there as well. The two eventually get back together and get married 2 months later.